


Worried

by lyrana



Series: The Order 1886 collection [26]
Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: F/M, just some lovely fluff to help with the pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana





	

Isabeau woke up to the sunlight beaming bring through the curtains. She tried to raise her hand to block the light, but the muscles in her arms felt too heavy and stiff. Looking down, she saw her arm covered in bandages stained with blood. Isabeau looked around, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the room. Everything was white, sterile and unfamiliar. She tried to sit up, but a strong hand on her shoulder kept her in her place.

“Don’t move Isi,” a familiar voice whispered. “Your wounds are great and you need to stay still for them to heal.” She looked over and saw Grayson sitting next to her.

“Where are we?” she managed to croak out. Her throat hurt, and the bandages around her neck felt tight. 

“At a hospital in Lambeth,” he answered. “Do you remember anything?”

“I- we were fighting some lycans,” she said, closing her eyes as the memories came back to her. “One was heading straight for you, and you didn’t see it so I-”

“Made a bad decision that nearly cost you your life,” huffed Grayson as he completed you sentence.”Blackwater wasn’t enough, but it kept you alive long enough for us to bring you here.”

“I suspect I’m in for a long lecture,” Isabeau grumbled as she touched the bandages on her neck.

“Isabeau, you nearly died. I thought you were dead when that lycan struck your throat,” said Grayson. “It was a foolish mistake.”

Isabeau frowned. “I did it to save your life. If I hadn’t made that ‘foolish mistake’ it’d be you lying on this bed. Next time I’ll just let it maul you, then I’ll never have to listen to you reprimand me again.”

“Isi, please…I was worried.”

“But nothing bad happened, Gray. I’m alright.”

Grayson sighed, and Isabeau held his hand. “Stop worrying, you old man,” she said with a smile.

Grayson gave her a small smile of his own. “Not going to happen, I’m afraid. You know me.”


End file.
